


Fearless

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fearless Rune, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alec is whipped, this became really long im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec tries out Clary's fearless rune. It reveals Alec's truly whipped nature. Impromptu proposals ensue.





	Fearless

After being called into the Institute earlier that morning to reinforce the wards, Magnus set off on a quest to find his boyfriend - a quest that ended in Izzy’s room, of all places.

The door was already part way open, oak doors giving way to a crack of light.

Magnus knocked on the door slightly, nudging it open and leaning against the doorframe. Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle were all strewn across Clary’s four-poster bed. Alec’s head snapped up, features breaking into a giddy grin upon seeing Magnus. Before Magnus had a chance to say anything, Alec had practically leaped from the bed and taken Magnus into his arms, circling his hands around Magnus’ waist. Magnus’ noise of surprise was muffled by Alec’s lips as he kissed him passionately. Magnus relaxed slightly into his embrace and put a hand on his shoulder as he pulled away.

“I missed you,” Alec grinned dumbly. Magnus raised his eyebrows, taken aback. Alec was never one for extreme PDA - they were more the subtle touches, soft smiles, fingers grazing kind of people.

“I can see that,” Magnus chuckled. He turned his head to the others, who watched with raised eyebrows and parted lips. “Who drugged him?”

Magnus was kidding, but everyone gestured towards Clary. That is, except for Alec, who was staring hearts at Magnus.

“I didn’t drug him!” Clary exclaimed.

Jace cocked his head. “Well…”

“Runes aren’t drugs!”

“Whatever you say, Fray,” Jace smirked.

“Anyone care to fill me in?” Magnus sighed.

“Clary made a fearless rune and Alec, here, is trying it out,” Isabelle explained, grinning.

“Of course he is,” Magnus murmured bitterly.

“She’s been grilling him for details about your relationship for the last 20 minutes,” Clary stated helpfully.

“He delivered,” Izzy smirked. “I  _ knew _ Alec was a little spoon.”

“I need bleach to wipe my brain of everything that came out of his mouth in that time,” Jace stated.

“And is this… permanent?” Magnus asked cautiously, hand still rubbing patterns into Alec’s shoulder.

“No, I don’t think so,” Clary said nervously, fidgeting with her stele.

“You don’t  _ think _ so?” Magnus pressed onwards.

Sensing Magnus’ agitation, Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Magnus smiled and leaned into him slightly, but didn’t let Alec distract him for long before his furrowed brow returned.

“Can I see this rune?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, it’s this one,” Alec said, turning up his left arm to reveal a rune that reminded Magnus slightly of an eye, but other than that it was completely unfamiliar to him. Magnus ran his fingers over it lightly, racking his brain.

“I’ve never seen this before,” Magnus murmured. He glanced up at Alec. “Do you feel anything?”

“Only my love for you,” Alec said, a smug grin spreading across his face. Jace made a lousy attempt at concealing his laugh, trying to turn it into a cough.

“You are quite something, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled. Magnus paused for a second, considering his options. Coming to a decision, he grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Wha- Where are you going? I still have a hundred questions to ask!” Izzy exclaimed.

“If this is temporary, there’s no way I’m letting you take him,” Magnus retorted.

“Alec!” Izzy whined.

“Sorry, I’m going with Magnus. He gives me kisses,” Alec said as if that justified everything.

“Can’t argue with that,” Izzy murmured, pouting.

“It’s okay, Iz. He’ll live to be humiliated another day,” Jace smirked.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec out the door, Alec following eagerly and taking Magnus’ hand.

“I see you actually do like being the little spoon, huh?” Magnus grinned as they went through the portal he'd created, dumping them back in Magnus’ loft. It was late afternoon and the sun had just started to set, waves of pink and orange light illuminating Alec's features.

“Magnus, I hate to break it to you, but if you only have limited time with the fearless rune you should probably ask questions you  _ don’t _ know the answer to,” Alec stated, pulling Magnus down to the couch. Magnus let him, Alec spreading his body across the couch and setting his head on Magnus’ lap. Alec was bolder with the rune, Magnus noticed, more willing to ask for what he wanted without hesitation.

“What then, pray tell, shall I ask you?” Magnus asked, lightly combing his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“You can ask me anything if you keep on playing with my hair like that,” Alec murmured, eyes shut, a grin spreading across his face.

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus smiled softly at the boy in his lap. “Seriously, though, what scandalous secrets are you hiding?”

“Scandalous secrets?” Alec chuckled.

“Yes! Do you have a child I don’t know about? A drawer full of lace underwear?”

“First of all, I’m gay and you’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with. I think that rules out secret children. And why would I have a drawer full of lace underwear?” Alec questioned, throwing his hands up.

“I think the better question is why  _ wouldn’t _ you have a drawer full of lace underwear?’ Magnus smirked.

“Why, is that something you’d be into?” Alec said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He dropped a wink at Magnus, shifting his head between Magnus’ thighs. Magnus’ lips parted slightly in shock. Did Alec just  _ wink _ ?

“You didn’t answer the question,” Magnus retorted.

“No, I do not own a drawer of lacy underwear. I think you’d know if I did, considering I live here. Hey, do I live here?” Alec cut himself off.

“Uh- Well, do you want to?” Magnus asked, trying to conceal the nervous undertones in his voice.

“Of course I do,” Alec reassured him, reading Magnus like a book. Alec had an uncanny knack for reading Magnus’ thoughts and emotions, a skill he learned in a remarkably brief time.

A soft smile appeared on Magnus’ lips as he held Alec’s gaze. “Well, then. It’s official.”

“It’s official,” Alec agreed. Their gazes held for a second longer, the look of unrestrained love in Alec’s eyes almost too much for him.

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Alec said, breaking the silence.

“So needy,” Magnus teased, leaning down and pressing his lips on Alec’s gently. Alec returned the kiss with the same tenderness, running his thumb across Magnus’ jawline.

“Don’t think this gets you out of interrogation,” Magnus smirked, his face hovering.

“Oh, please. You don’t even know what to ask me,” Alec scoffed.

“Well, you’ve never been one to keep anything from me out of fear,” Magnus said.

“Other than that drawer of lacy underwear I apparently have. Hey, are they pink too?” Alec giggled.

“Why, of course,” Magnus chuckled.

“Well, there is something, but I can’t tell you,” Alec teased.

“What? You can’t just say there’s something and not tell me what it is!” Magnus exclaimed, exasperated.

“You’ll find out soon,” Alec grinned.

“Alexander!” Magnus protested.

“You will! I might need one of these fearless runes when I ask you, though,” Alec said, hazel eyes staring up at Magnus from his spot in Magnus’ lap.

“Ask me? So it’s a question?” Magnus pressed onwards.

“Maybe,” Alec smirked mischievously.

“Do you plan on getting any tonight, mister?”

“It’s nothing bad. Or at least I hope not, that could get awkward,” Alec muttered. ‘But it’s important, trust me,” Alec reassured him.

“You better tell me soon,” Magnus grumbled, “or I’ll go to Izzy.”

“Don’t! Please don’t!” Alec said, eyes wide with panic.

“O-kay, I won’t,” Magnus reassured, pulling his hands away from Alec’s black locks to raise them in the air in mock surrender.

Alec moaned in disapproval at the loss of contact. Rolling his eyes, Magnus chuckled and gently weaved his fingers into Alec’s hair again. Alec hummed in approval, closing his eyes.

“You reckon I can kiss you into leaving it alone?” Alec asked, eyes still shut.

“It’s unlikely, but there’s no harm in trying,” Magnus smirked coyly. Alec broke into a grin, sitting up on the couch and cupping Magnus’ face. Magnus pulled him in with a hand on Alec’s shoulder, pressing their lips together eagerly. Alec kissed him back passionately, swinging his leg over to straddle Magnus’ hips.

“It worked,” Magnus murmured in the millisecond their lips parted before Alec pulled him in again.

“Mm, I don’t even know what proposal means anymore,” Alec grinned before leaning in again, lips colliding fervidly. Magnus didn’t have time to register or process what Alec had said before Alec’s tongue swiped out at his bottom lip, begging for access that Magnus granted gratefully. Alec moaned deliciously as Magnus devoured him, taking control of the heated kiss.

It was only when Alec pulled away to catch his breath that Magnus realized what Alec had said. Apparently, Alec was going through something similar because the Fearless rune on his forearm burned a bright orange before fading out, leaving only faint white marks in its place.

“You- you were going to propose?” Magnus stumbled over his words.

“Not like this,” Alec said, panic rising in his voice.

“Yes.”

“What?” Alec asked, dumbstruck.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Magnus said breathlessly, eyes wide and heart open.

“Wait, are you serious?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course, I’ll marry you,” Magnus’ face broke into a grin.

Instead of replying, Alec smiled so much it hurt his jaw, kissing Magnus hard and messily but with so much love and passion it made Magnus’ heart swell even more, if that was possible.

Magnus could barely kiss him through the permanent grin on his lips. “I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I you,” Alec whispered back.

“Do you really want to marry me?” Magnus asked with a disbelieving tone, running his thumb down Alec’s jaw.

“Of course I do,” Alec said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the same way you'd say,  _ “of course the sky is blue”. _

_ “ _ Nobody has ever asked to marry me before,” Magnus whispered, gaze falling to the floor.

Alec bit his lip and gently pushed Magnus’ chin up with his index and middle finger, bringing Magnus’ gaze back to his.

“All that means is that everyone else is monumentally stupid,” Alec reassured him.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve you, Alexander?” Magnus sighed in wonder at the marvel that was Alec Lightwood.

Alec shook his head with a frown as if the idea offended him. “Other way around.”, moving his hand. “I should be asking you that.”

Magnus ran his thumb down Alec’s lips and tipped his head forward to connect their foreheads. As they shared the same breath, it started to set in that this was real. They weren’t dreaming.

“We’re getting married?” Alec whispered in disbelief, opening his eyes to lock with Magnus’. Magnus’ features spread into a grin. “We’re getting married.”

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck and pulled him down to connect their lips in a passionate, fierce kiss. Alec responded instantly, shifting forward from his spot in Magnus’ lap to slot their hips together. Magnus gasped as Alec nipped and bit at a sensitive spot just below his ear before tilting his head back up to seal their lips together again. Alec’s weight was on Magnus, no part of their bodies unconnected.

“Mine,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s mouth. “Forever.”

“Forever,” Alec sighed happily, his lips inches from Magnus’. Their eyes met and the fire between them blazed bright, endless love and passion and everything in between being exchanged in a glance.

Alec leaned down and their lips collided once again, and in that moment, an asteroid could have wiped out all life on earth and Magnus wouldn’t have cared. He was finally granted the endless love and commitment he had accepted he would never have, and he gave it in return with his whole heart. Alec rid him of all fear of betrayal, of loss, of rejection. They lifted each other up when they were at their weakest, the same way that wings let a bird fly.

Magnus loved Alec, and Alec loved him in return, and as long as they had that love, nothing would take them down.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all of that omg sorry it got so long. i swear all of my oneshots just magically turn into proposal fics ?? someone end me smh. anyways prompts, kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> you can reach me @siredtofray on instagram and @lightwoodpaxton on twitter.


End file.
